


Five Times

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I can't believe there's not a relationship tag for just markhyuck, M/M, don't cry, sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Five times Donghyuck gets hurt or sick. Only four times can Mark help.





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly hate this one because its so chEEsy and i feel like i could do better but i stuck with this but im sure you'll like it :)
> 
> things about this one:  
~ i wrote it and posted it a long time ago with an old account and it was actually bts (i think like vkook or vmin or something like that) but then someone stole it and posted it as their own and then that person DIED i think or something idk but you might find it somewhere under an orphan account and i deleted my old account and all the works because people kept stealing them and posting them on wattpad or some dumb place like that (i also used to have wp,,, when i was like 10) SO just saying, i never plagiarized this, THEY stole it from ME
> 
> ~ haha didn't mean to rant but [here's the link to that one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436857#main) if you wanna yell because i want to but its an orphan account and no one will hear me but you can yell and we can all try to get it taken down together :) 
> 
> so anyway comment your thoughts or cry about it on [the bird app](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)
> 
>   
enjoy my little mistreated fic ha :)

1.

Mark and Donghyuck were sitting at the kitchen table of the dorm, opening fan mail. The silence between them was a comfortable silence - one that was not unusual in the dorm, when more than one person was doing their own thing in the same room.

All was quiet between 127’s maknae and his youngest hyung. That is, until a soft, pained cry escaped Donghyuck’s mouth. Mark glanced up to see his dongsaeng with a finger between his pink lips, a cute little grimace on his face.

“Donghyuckie, what’s wrong?” Mark asked, concerned.

“Ah, nothing. It’s just a paper cut, hyung, don’t worry.” Donghyuck assured.

Mark smiled and got up. Opening the top cabinet to see that there was still bandaids left in the first aid kit made his smile widen. “Here, Hyuckie,” he said as he brandished a pink band-aid with hearts on it. “This should help.”

Donghyuck glared harshly at Mark.

“Yah! Don’t give your hyung that look!” Mark scolded gently. “I’m trying to help your finger feel better,”

Donghyuck reluctantly held his finger out and Mark took his hand in his own. Mark smiled and opened the band-aid and placed it on Donghyuck’s tender finger. “There,” Mark said. He smiled again and squeezed the boy’s hand. “Feel better?”

“No,” Donghyuck answered truthfully. The tiny cut was beginning to sting.

Mark’s huge smile got even bigger, and he bowed his head, giving Donghyuck’s finger a tiny kiss, giggling at the shocked expression Donghyuck had on his face.

“How about now?” Mark asked jokingly.

“Ugh, hyung…” Donghyuck blushed.

2.

“Ow!”

Mark stopped practicing his dance routine and glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Donghyuck collapse, holding his knee in pain.

“Hyuckie!” Mark yelled, rushing to the maknae’s side and sitting him up gently. “Are you okay?”

“My knee,” Donghyuck whimpered, eyes watering. “I hurt my knee,” a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

“Don’t cry, Hyuck,” Mark said gently, wiping his thumb over the boy’s cheek - his fingers lingering on the soft flesh there.

“It hurts,” Donghyuck said softly. His voice was thick with tears.

“I know, Donghyuckie.” Mark maneuvered his hands so they were at his dongsaeng’s waist. “Can you stand?”

“I - I don’t know,” Donghyuck whispered.

“Let’s try.” Mark said, gently pulling Donghyuck up.

Donghyuck took a shuddering breath and shifted his weight to his non-injured leg as he stood up slowly. He winced only a little bit, but once he was standing, he released the breath he’d been holding and leaned forward to rest his forehead in the older’s chest.

Mark smiled fondly and unclasped his intertwined fingers from Donghyuck’s white-knuckled ones. “You’re okay, Hyuckie.” He said softly as he slowly moved the both of them to the dance studio’s first aid cabinet. Opening the third shelf, Mark found pain medication and muscle rubs and creams.

“Here, Donghyuckie,” Mark said as he found an ice pack. “Take a couple of these.” he handed the younger the bottle of pain pills. “I’m going to go get some ice.” Mark left Donghyuck for a moment and came back with the ice pack full of ice.

“Here. Better?”

“Yes, hyung.” Donghyuck said, giving Mark a watery smile.

Mark smiled back before looking deeply into Donghyuck’s eyes and cupping his cheeks. He leaned forward and left a long, loving, and gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead.

Donghyuck sighed and relaxed into Mark’s willing arms.

3.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Taeyong said as he felt Donghyuck’s forehead again and tucked the blankets around his chin. “But Mark’s here, and he’ll take care of you. Call him if you need anything, okay?”

Donghyuck felt terrible. His temperature was high, his head hurt, his throat hurt, his ear hurt - he was sick.

And Taeyong was leaving him.

Donghyuck whined loudly - his way of calling Mark over - and sunk back into his nest of blankets.

“Donghyuckie, I’m here.” Mark said as he padded into the room. He sat down next to the sick boy, smiling when Donghyuck nuzzled the hand nestled in his soft curls. “What do you need?”

“Snuggles,” Donghyuck mumbled.

Mark’s heart burst in his chest. “Can I come in?”

Donghyuck lifted the corner of his blanket, inviting Mark to come into his warm nest.

Mark laughed softly and snuggled up against Donghyuck’s overheated body. He kissed Donghyuck’s temple and left a string of sloppy kisses down his jawline.

Donghyuck’s fingers tightened their grip around Mark’s waist and his heartbeat picked up.

Mark noticed the changes in Donghyuck’s body language and smiled again. He propped himself on his elbows above the boy and gently kissed his eyelids, nose, cheek, chin - the corner right next to his lips.

Donghyuck lifted his nose up and rubbed it on the side of Mark’s nose. Mark sighed happily and cupped the younger’s chin, lifting his face for better access to his lips, and placed a chaste, lingering kiss there - nothing but softness and sweetness. Donghyuck - slowly but surely - moved his own lips against Mark’s, kissing him back in a sweet manner.

They kissed until Donghyuck couldn’t breathe anymore and he pulled back.

Mark licked his now pink lips. “I love you, Donghyuck.”

“I love you more, Mark.”

“I loved you first, Donghyuckie.”

“I don’t want you to get sick, Markie.”

Mark laughed and leaned down again. “If it meant getting to kiss you more, then bring in on.” He said softly before kissing Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck felt better the next day.

4.

“…Mark…”

“What is it hyung?”

“There’s… There’s been an accident.”

“What?”

“Donghyuck’s in the hospital.”

~~~~~

Mark waited patiently outside the hospital door alongside his three oldest hyungs. Johnny had called them earlier telling them that himself, Taeil, and Donghyuck had been in a car accident, and Donghyuck was the only one of them that wasn’t okay.

Mark had no idea what okay meant.

It wasn’t until Johnny came out with an arm in a sling and a bandage around his head that Mark really began freaking out. Taeil came out later with a broken collarbone and a few pretty bad cuts, but otherwise, he was fine.

They had been hit - t boned - by a pickup going well over the speed limit. Of course Donghyuck was sitting shotgun, right where the truck hit, and suffered the worst injuries.

When it came time to be able to go in and see him, everyone agreed that Mark should be the first one to see him, alone.

Mark entered Donghyuck’s hospital room and a wave of nausea hit him, remembering just how much his boyfriend hated hospitals. He walked up to the frame of a frail boy in the bed and dropped his weak body in the chair beside it. Taking Donghyuck’s limp hand, Mark choked out a sob as he kissed the hand softly.

“Please be okay,” he whispered.

5.

“Please be okay,” he whispered.

“I am okay.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I love you, Mark.”

“I know you do, baby. I do too.”

Donghyuck coughed and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “What are you going to do?” He whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“When I’m gone.”

“Donghyuck, you are not going anywhere. Not if I can do anything about it.”

“That’s the thing, hyung. You can’t do anything about it. I’m going.”

“No, Hyuckie,” Mark said, tears dripping from his eyelids to Donghyuck’s cheeks. “Please don’t leave me,”

“I have to Mark. I can’t hold on much longer.”

“What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to keep living. Don’t be sad for too long. Don’t stop moving on. I’ll always be there, Markie.” Donghyuck lifted a weak hand and placed it over Mark’s heart.

Mark sobbed as he clasped his lover’s hand.

“Stay.”

“I love you.”

“No,”

“I love you, Mark.”

He sobbed silently and placed a final kiss to his lover’s still lips.

“I love you, Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
me happy = me want to write more  
me write more = you happy  
you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
